


Stamina

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Teasing, UST, based on fanart, blame tumblr, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: “Can’t you go another round with me, Victor?” Yuuri purred, voicing teasing and deepening erotically.Victor’s eyes dilated once more and his breath hitched again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Round](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247318) by xiaoann. 



> For my friend @xiaoann, for making such great fanart. Check out the link! This is the second fic I've done for their fanart.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

 

* * *

Victor had insisted on training with him that day. Yuuri hadn’t actually expected to be pulled onto the ice with his coach/lover/fiance and put through what he could only describe as a ‘couples routine’.

Victor’s movements were so sure and precise, and his hands ghosted over Yuuri’s hips and his waist, coaxing him to respond to the unspoken offer. And Yuuri went gladly, allowing himself to practically meld against Victor’s body as the other lead him into an interesting step sequence that Yuuri managed to pick up quickly.

There was no music, not that they needed it to tell a story anyway. The rink was cold like usual. And yet Yuuri couldn’t exactly feel the effects of the cool air. Couldn’t see anything around him but Victor, who was smiling as if all his dreams had come true at once.

He found himself twirled once, and his leg grabbed almost immediately, and hitched around Victor’s hip. They glided for several seconds, Yuuri’s left foot dragging across the ice as they went.

Victor’s cerulean eyes were half lidded and suggestive, as if trying to tell Yuuri a story simply by how they were eclipsed by the black pupils. And boy was the story _told_!

Victor’s hand trailed down over Yuuri’s thigh, leaving Yuuri to keep them connected now while his fiance gave his ass a first squeeze, a teasing smile on his devilishly perfect lips.

Yuuri smirked in response, and slid his body down against Victor’s until his free skate hit the ice and his back leg was fully extended. He wrapped his hands around the man’s thigh, allowing Victor’s movements to keep him moving. Judging by the look that entered those brilliant eyes, Victor found the image to be more than appealing.

Victor reached down, offering his hands to his lover, and Yuuri was drawn up quickly and lead into another step sequence. Both twirled in each other’s arms, barely touching the ice.

Time did not matter when the both of them were alone on the ice. It didn’t mean anything when Victor’s hands held him so gently yet firmly. Reasserting their place on his body as if they deserved to be there. And they did, in Yuuri’s opinion. He even wished they could stay longer.

Feeling daring - because how could he not? - Yuuri turned suddenly and drew Victor into his space, taking the other man by surprise. It was Yuuri’s turn to take the lead, and judging by Victor’s sudden intake of breath, he hadn’t expected Yuuri’s action in the least.

Yuuri always did love to surprise him.

They glided once more, Yuuri pulling Victor along this time as he picked up the speed, forcing the other to keep up with his demanding pace.

It was always fun to test Victor’s control. Always a delight to see his face become pink from overheating.

But Victor would not let him have his victory that easily. Not when he still had buckets of sexual appeal and experience on his side. The man placed his free hand against the nape of Yuuri’s neck, and trailed his fingers down the soft skin there.

Yuuri shuddered just a tad, and leaned his head into the warm hold.

Victor’s winning smirk was enough of a challenge for him.

With barely any warning, Yuuri jumped, and wasn’t surprised when Victor caught him easily, barely even a hitch in their movements.

Victor was holding Yuuri up by the hips, keeping Yuuri suspended at least three feet above the ice.

It was impressive, and demonstrated Victor’s strength better than even a Quad Flip could.

Yuuri was gently place down, and he did not hesitate to pull Victor back in and dip him. The man played along, even humorously throwing a leg out to add to the image.

Not that Yuuri was finished of course.

Without preamble, he reached down and grabbed the man’s other leg, lifting it as well. He was supporting Victor’s entire body with only his forearms, and Victor’s surprised gasp was borderline erotic and made Yuuri’s blood pound in his ears.

Victor’s neck stretched out, elegant and almost swan like, giving Yuuri a show. Victor’s fringe almost brushed against the ice.

Soon, all too soon in Yuuri’s opinion, he had to set the man back on his feet, and he enjoyed the flushed face more than he probably should have.

Victor’s breathing had become laborious, and his face was more red than before.

“Always such a surprise, kotyonok,” the Russian murmured after a deep breath, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair and he brought them to a careful stop in the center of the rink.

Victor’s chest was heaving, whilst Yuuri’s remained perfectly in place. He wasn’t tuckered out in the least. He had stamina. He even wanted to continue for a bit longer, simply because it was such an intimate thing for them to share.

His fiance grasped onto his waist and knelt down to catch his breath.

Feeling daring, Yuuri leaned down, and cupped Victor’s face in a movement all too familiar to the both of them. As in ten months ago when Victor tried to inspire Yuuri to learn Eros, he’d touched Yuuri in the exact same way, leaning into his space and filling Yuuri’s mind with the sweet smell of his body and the erotic sound of his voice.

Finger brushing against Victor’ protruding lower lip, Yuuri asked, “Wow, you’re tired already?”

Victor’s mouth moved, but nothing came out.

“Can’t you go another round with me, Victor?” Yuuri purred, voicing teasing and deepening erotically.

Victor’s eyes dilated once more and his breath hitched again.

Yuuri looked him straight in the eye until Victor’s face became too heated to continue on.

Victor sank down even further, until he was laying on the ice, cheek pressed against the cold and mouth muttering around words far too low for Yuuri to hear.

Smirking, and feeling proud of himself, Yuuri skated over to their bags and pulled out Victor’s mobile. Rarely did he ever get a chance like this, and he wasn’t going to pass it up!

Yuuri snapped the selfie, a flirty wink in place as he proudly displayed his golden engagement ring for all of Victor’s Instagram followers to see. He always had to have that little reminder in there of course. He’d taken Victor from the world, and they needed to remember it.

The photo uploaded almost immediately, and in the very background, behind Yuuri’s right shoulder, was one Victor Nikiforov, presumably dead on the ice. Face red as a cherry and eyes glossy from desire.

It was suggestive, just as Yuuri liked it.

 **v-nikiforov** LMAO he dead.

_#katsudon power_

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!


End file.
